


The Darkest Hour

by will_warin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Durin Feels, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_warin/pseuds/will_warin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like Thorin's siblings more than I should. Also October's obviously Durin Family Feels month (at least for me). This is the result of the two things combined. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkest Hour

Dís wonders if she'll be ever able to smile again.

She wasn't allowed to go anywhere near the battle. She was too young, they said. That didn't stop her from sneaking into the healers' tent. Everyone knew she was not supposed to be there, but when the wounded stareted coming, they were grateful for any help. 

Dís didn't cry when she heard the king was dead. She didn't have the luck - or misfortune - to remember him as a kind man telling the best bedtime stories ever from her brother's tales. For her he had always been a statue, cold, majestic and distant, lost in thoughts.

She didn't cry when she found out her dad got missing because in her heart of hearts she _knew_ he was all right and would be found again.

But now, in the middle of the night, sitting next to her brother's bedroll she feels too sad and tired to even move.

He will be fine, she tells herself and prays to all the gods she can think of.

He will be fine, she tries to convince herself as she remebers him screaming in pain.

He will be fine, she repeats endlessly into the night and tries hard to remeber all the happy moments they spent together, all of his jokes and smiles.

She wakes up with a start, still holding her brother's hand.

But when she looks at him in the dim light of the sunrise his lips are blue and he doesn't breathe anymore.

She starts to cry.


End file.
